


Standing alone amid the falling titan

by Taniushka12



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crushes, First Meetings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Canon, the vast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: A younger Peter who made a regrettable choice in victims will soon discover that his God isn't the only one present in the ocean.
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Simon Fairchild
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Standing alone amid the falling titan

**Author's Note:**

> One day i woke up and wrote 90% of this and then forgot about it for Months, which thinking about it its extremely fitting lmao

It wasn't unusual for him to move people across countries, after all he always needed the sacrifices, but there was something strange in the man named Simon Fairchild from the first moment he contacted him. Despite his frail shell Peter could feel power inside of it, could see sharpness in those tiny blue eyes and behind that nearly senile smile.

Either way they sailed together, Peter planning in leaving him alone in the Tundra when the time come and when they were far enough of any shore, when one day Simon requested a chat together at the helm.

—Mr. Fairchild.

—Peter. Lukas. —The way he smiled, so big and bright that his skin hid his eyes, was unnerving, and there was a way he pronounced his last name like a joke that set his teeth on edge. — I heard a lot about your family, you know?

—Did you, now?

—Yes, yes, such... Lonely people, if you know what I mean. —Teeth that shouldn't be as white as they were flashed in a smile as he pointedly looked at him. Fear was far from that man's body language, and the air between them became dense with something he couldn’t recognize.

—I'm afraid I don't. —Simon laughed vigorously at his lie.

—Funny, you are. Now, you're lucky for that, because your little plan of making me your sacrifice lamb would go very Very bad for you. —Peter opened his mouth to not avail, wishing he could disappear at the strange turn of events, but both his striking eyes and his primal smile and the faint air around them struck him to his place.

—And what would you suggest then?

—Oh, that's easy. —With a hand gesture Peter realized that they were alone in the ship, but somehow in a different way that what he could pull. He could also feel a faint ringing on his ear and a strange sensation that he would later recognize as vertigo, before the man in front of him got closer with a conspirative smile—. Peter, do you want me to show you what is like to be alone in the _whole wide world_?

He couldn't see how the ocean changed around them but he felt it in the back of his neck, the same way that he could feel the air getting thinner and thinner as time went by and Simon's smile grew until his eyes hid behind his flesh yet again. Part of him wanted to say no, stick to the plan and send him to the Lonely, while other parts of him wanted to accept not for the obvious difference of power between them nor the genuine fear that struck at his stomach, but because How could he say no to such temptation?

He said yes, and as a drop fell to his face and with a look at the sky, Simon Fairchild was gone, just like everybody else in the ship.

The solitude of it felt different, thought, as when he disappeared himself. No, there was something else at play and he could feel it, feel the rush and his skin crawl for the air tensing around him and across the ocean. And oh, when he looked at the water again he finally began to understand.

It was easy to feel alone in the ocean, that was why he liked it so much. He could see as far as his eye went, as far as the horizon showed him, how he was the only ship on sight, but it was different here. There was no horizon, there was no End to the ocean, he could see the absolute mass of the ocean rise before him as a titan, longer than he could even begin to imagine towering in every direction, and with it the feeling, the holy confirmation of being utterly and completely alone.

He could weep.

Peter couldn't know if it had been minutes or days, seconds or weeks what he spent in the top, center, and falling down the very middle of the world, but when it all came crashing down it was a mere blink of an eye before he was back on his bed in the Tundra, with the man that started it all hovering on top of him with a disconcerned expression.

It came slowly, his wrinkled face looking calmly and then with mischief, the sounds of the rest of the ship around them like a swing of cold air to wake him up from a dream he didn't want to leave. Before any of them could speak a man appeared in the doorway, Taddeas, ready to grab his guest by the neck and throw him out of the rails when Peter raised his hand to him. He shook his head, with only a bit of pain for the vertigo, and after a couple of looks his first mate nodded and closed the door behind him.

Simon raised an eyebrow for the exchange, but shrugged nonetheless before asking.

—So? Did you _enjoy_ it? —He wanted to tell him that yes, God, he enjoyed it. He was still coming down from it and it wasn't... he was still dizzy and he didn't know if that was good or bad but he knew he enjoyed it—. Do we have a deal then?

—...Sorry a what?

—I showed you my world, you enjoyed it, you don't try to send me into the lonely, and I don't throw your entire crew to a place they will not come back. —He shivered, knowing the men at his command didn't share his passion for solitude (and certainly not for Simon's realm) and Simon's smile grew even larger as he nodded, wordlessly—. Good! Then we can-

He started to get up when Peter caught his shirt, out of an impulse that should have been eradicated many years a prior, but was there nonetheless. He took a deep breath as Simon just looked at him with simple curiosity, and he looked back to his fine white hair and counting the wrinkles, wondering if those were recent or he'd had them for a _while_ now. Just how many years had spent that man kicking around scaring people completely on his own? How many years did he spend feeling the immensity of the human loneliness?

Peter was jealous. Among other things.

—Will you do that again? —He asked, he pleaded, and with joy on his eyes Peter smiled a bit.

—Of course! It'd be a pleasure! —Peter took a deep breath when he grabbed his face with both hands, feeling for a second an uncomfortable rush on his head and an uncomfortable swirl on his chest, before Simon let him go again with a scowl—. Although... Hm. You caught me at a bad time, lad, I do have to get somewhere in time for once... but I'll tell you what, after I'm done I'll come back for you and show you how it really is to be alone, okay?

A promise of compromise, of a secured next time. He was not used to that, nor the rush of wanting to meet him again, and when the man left he could feel the embrace of his own god picking him apart, the sweet loneliness everywhere he looked at in that vast, Vast ocean.

Ironic, maybe, or fitting, the fact that said next time would happen many, many years later, when his own hair started turning grey and he had fine lines across his eyes to match. And he couldn't even be mad about it, really, for it was on their nature.

And honestly, he should have known Simon was a bastard. But a _highly_ admirable one.

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of a twenty-smth / thirty-smth peter having a one sided crush on simon and then simon fucking off for years is _so_ amusing to me


End file.
